Locks Of Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Rapunzel donates her hair to Locks of Love and the barber who cuts her hair has a sick daughter who becomes well from this hair. This is AU and I KNOW it wouldn't work in cannon but it is not cannon it is AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled but I do own this idea. For the sake of this story Rapunzel will not lose the magic in her hair just by cutting it off. I also don't own Sweeney Todd and for the sake of this story Swenney Todd is not a murderer. He is just a regular barber who takes care of both male and female hair and is involved in the LOCK OF LOVE charity because his beloved Johanna is a victim of cancer. It's modern times and she is 7 years old.

* * *

"You know," Flynn said, "This hair is sort of getting in your way."

"Are you kidding," Rapunzel asked, "It helps me so much. It was how I got down from the tower remember?"

"Yes I know but there is way too much of it. Maybe you should get a haircut."

"I don't think so," Rapunzel said, "I don't like the idea of anyone cutting my hair."

"Look," Flynn told her, "I don't want you to get hurt so I'm urging you to get a haircut. How about this place?"

"No," Rapunzel told him firmly, "And that's final."

A little while later however they came to a barber shop. There was a sign that said WE DONATE HAIR TO LOCKS OF LOVE.

"What is LOCKS OF LOVE," Rapuzel asked Flynn.

"It's a charity. They use hair to make wigs for people who don't have hair. Some of those people lost their hair to cancer or other illness."

Rapunzel thought about that for a minute. Her hair had healing abilities. It would be able to make those people better and children at that. Rapunzel loved children.

"You know what Flynn," Rapunzel said, "I think I'll get my hair cut after all. But I'm donating that hair to LOCKS OF LOVE."

"Great idea," Flynn said.

They walked into the shop.

"Hello there," the barber said, "My name is Mr. Todd. What can I do for you today Mr..."

"Oh it's not for me," Flynn said, "My friend would like to donate her hair to LOCKS OF LOVE"

Sweeney smiled.

"Please do take a seat," he told Rupuzel, "My goodness you have long hair. Thank you for donating to the cause. My daughter is a victim of cancer herself and she lost all her hair to her treatment."

Sweeney began cutting Runpuzel's hair.

"You know what," Runpuzel said, "Give your daughter a wig made from my hair specifically. And before you give her the wig tell the wig this specific song.

_Flower gleam and GLOW_

_Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt_

_Save the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

"Okay," Sweeny said, "That's a beautiful song but why should I do that?"

"It's different when you sing the song then when you say it," Rapunzel said, "Something wonderful will happen."

Sweeney thought that sounded strange but there was no harm in doing it. This girl seemed harmless.

"How old is your daughter," Rapunzel asked.

"She's seven," Sweeney replied finishing up the hair cut. When he was done Rapunzel had shoulder length hair.

"What do I owe you," Rapunzel asked.

"It's on the house," Sweeney said.

When they left Sweeney took the hair to his friend who happened to be a wigmaker.

"I want you to take this hair and turn it into a wig for Johanna," Sweeney said, "Take as much hair as you need to make it work"

"Certainly," his friend Solomon said.

"I want it done by today," Sweeney told Solomon.

"Consider it done," Solomon replied, "Give me 5 hours and it will be done."

...

"That was a very good thing you did," Flynn told Rapunzel as they were leaving, "I was really proud of you."

"Thank you," Rapunzel said, "I'm going to grow it long again and donate it again."

"Not as long as it was though," Flynn told her.

"You can't tell me what to do," Rapunzel said.

...

Six months later at Johanna's twice a year check-up the doctor called Sweeney and Lucy into the room.

"Well it would appear that your daughter has lost her cancer," the doctor said, "Odds of that were slim to none. You are one very blessed people indeed.

Sweeney remembered the strange girl with long hair that came in. He hoped one day she would come in again so he could thank her for her hair and his daughter's health.


End file.
